


What to Remember When You Walk in the Woods.

by wellkatsawkward



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellkatsawkward/pseuds/wellkatsawkward
Summary: A note that you received when you moved to your new town.
Kudos: 1





	What to Remember When You Walk in the Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> A note that you received when you moved to your new town.

When you go walking in the woods, it’s okay to turn around and look when you hear the crunching of leaves behind you. It is probably an animal, and animals cannot hurt you. However, if you hear dragging, do not look. It is probably not an animal, and it can hurt you. 

When you go walking in the woods, it is important to remember to bring your own water. You don’t know what sort of bacteria is in the river, and the water that the little boy will offer you is not water, though it looks very convincing. 

When you go walking in the woods, you should always bring a map. Maps are much harder to fool than compasses, as print cannot be so easily changed. 

When you go walking in the woods, remember to bring a flashlight even if it is early in the day. The darkness finds a way to come quicker if it knows you aren’t expecting it. 

When you go walking in the woods, it is important to wear the proper attire. It is so much colder than you can imagine.

When you go walking in the woods, you should never take anything. The little boxes tied in string that you find in the limbs of the trees are not there for you. 

When you go walking in the woods, leave nothing behind. Littering is very harmful to the local wildlife, and anything with your scent on it can be used to track you. 

When you go walking in the woods, you should never try to start a fire. Fire doesn’t burn in the woods without a proper sacrifice anyways.

When you go walking in the woods, remember that you are in a hunting zone and it is always open season on people. 

When you go walking in the woods, bring a first-aid kit. You might not know where you got all those cuts, but you will need to bandage them before your blood begins to tinge the air.

When you go walking in the woods, be sure to bring your own tent. There are no designated camping grounds in the woods, and the tents in the clearing are most certainly a trap. 

When you go walking in the woods, make sure to tell someone where you are going. If you don’t tell someone, no one will know when you don’t return.

Remember these rules when the woods call to you.

It wants you to walk among its trees.

It wants you to make a mistake.


End file.
